


Dinner Date

by agentz123



Series: Ducktober 2020 [9]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: A Mother’s Intuition, Ambiguous Approval, Donsy and Fendra are elite, Ducktober (Disney), Ducktober 2020 (Disney), Explicit activity referenced, F/M, Family Dinner, Fenton Still Doesn’t Know Gandra is FOWL, Fenton is a disaster, Gen, Protective Mothers, Romance, We love him though, Women of Science, sfw, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentz123/pseuds/agentz123
Summary: Fenton brings Gandra over to meet his mother.Ducktober 2020, Day 14 - Ships
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gandra Dee, M'ma Cabrera & Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera, M'ma Cabrera & Gandra Dee
Series: Ducktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956628
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Dinner Date

**Author's Note:**

> I know my recent posts have depicted Fenro, but in my personal opinion, Fendra is where it's at. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“ _Le presento a_ Gandra Dee. Gandra, this is my mother.” 

“Ah, is this the girl you won’t shut up about? She’s very pretty, _pollito. Mucho gusto,_ Gandra. It is very nice to finally meet you.” Val took pleasure in the blushes forming on both of their beaks, but Gandra quickly recovered and took the extended wing. 

“Nice to meet you too, ma’am.” After firmly shaking Valeria’s warm hand, she elbowed Fenton while giving him a sideways glance. “Never shuts up about me, huh?”

“ _Mamá,_ ” he hissed, rubbing his bruising ribs. She had promised not to embarrass him in front of his -- in front of Gandra. “Can we just eat now?” Fenton simultaneously pulled two chairs out for the ladies. With a nod of thanks, Val turned her attention to her son’s love interest. 

“Sure, sure. So, Gandra? What do you do? Do you work with that infuriating Gyro Gearloose as well?”

“Um.” Fenton did not anticipate this question. His mother _despised_ Mark Beaks. Maybe even more than Doctor Gearloose. Before he could start spewing nonsense, Gandra answered casually, “I’m a freelance inventor. Wherever I’m needed, I’m there.” 

“Ah! A woman of science. _Pollito_ here was just telling me how a lot of women do not pursue careers in the STEM field.” 

“That is _very_ true -- I’m sorry, ‘poyeetoe?’ What’s that?” 

“It’s nothing,” Fenton rushed. “Is the soup fine, Gandra? We weren’t quite sure if you had any dietary restrictions. It just never came up in any of our conversations. But I did notice when you were eating one of those...tacos --” he caught his mother’s distaste as well, “you didn’t react poorly to the cheese or sour cream. So that eliminated lactose intolerance. And then we shared that spaghetti that one time, so no gluten issues --”

“Sharing spaghetti, huh?” Val asked, a teasing glint in her eyes. 

“Mamá!” he growled in embarrassment once again. “It wasn’t like that! It was the first d -- _cita._ ”

Val took fun in lightly mocking her son -- especially since his modest and innocent nature made it so easy -- but she found it nice to know that he had been treating Gandra like a true _caballero_ would. 

They continued eating, with Valeria restraining to scold her son for discussing the digestion system at the table only because Gandra was surprisingly fascinated. It was refreshing (although disgusting) to see another as passionate about science as Fenton. It was a big part of him, and she was less worried about her son being forced to give that up in order to please other people. 

***

“ _Nos vemos,_ Gandra. We will meet again soon, yes?” She had passed _this_ test, but Val was still a bit suspicious of this Gandra character. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it, but Fenton seemed genuinely happy, so. 

Gandra nodded excitedly. “Thank you so much again, Mrs. Cabrera. Have a good night!”

After another handshake, Gandra and Fenton started on a quiet stroll in the moonlight, their hands intertwined with the stars and their feet among the clouds. Gandra did enjoy hearing the intensity in Fenton’s voice whenever he was off on one of his tangents, but she was comfortable in the silence as well. 

She leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. 

Fenton was sure...something was happening. With Gandra? But his brain had short-circuited and all of his systems went to mush. Hot, steaming mush. 

He was jump-started when Gandra punched him in the arm. “Did you hear what I said, Suit?”

“W-what?” he sighed, his voice gooey. She rolled her eyes and chuckled, repeating what she had whispered.

“I _said,_ thank you for the good time.”

“O-oh. Really?”

“Yes, dummy. See you tomorrow.”

“We’re at your apartment?” Had he been out for the entire...? Did they take a taxi? He didn’t see their bikes anywhere.

“Sheesh. I wonder how you’ll act when I give you something else,” she said mischievously, shutting the door in his face. 

Fenton was not quite sure on how to get back home.


End file.
